The present invention relates to the presentation of an electronic message to a recipient, and more specifically to taking an action against an electronic message based on a difference between a desired level of summarization for the electronic message and an actual level of summarization for the electronic message. Through any number of electronic communication channels, users share information and collaborate. For example, users via a chat service, email service, activity stream, or other forum, users can send electronic messages to one another.